The Toaster Incident
by Riss Ishtar
Summary: Yugi is tired and Yami wants to make him breakfast...bad idea. Rule 1 about owning a Yami is: NEVER let them touch a toaster. RR please


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's wonderful characters...but one day I will Muah ha ha ha ha ha!!! [people give her a blank stare] Meep! Ok sowwy [runs and hides] plweeeeese don't sue! I have no cash!  
  
/ mind link Yugi to Yami /  
  
{ mind link Yami to Yugi }  
  
'blah'=thoughts  
  
It was an early Saturday morning at the Motou residence, the sun shining brightly into Yugi's room. He always enjoyed the sun...that is unless it was the reason he was deprived from his sleep in the early morning. Yugi rolled over on his comfy bed, snuggling his face closer to the soft pillows his head was resting on.  
  
A knock was heard from his door. "Who is it..." Yugi asked sleepily.  
  
"Who do you think aibou?" Yami chuckled lightly.  
  
Yugi sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes like a kitten. "You can come in you know." Yugi said wile yawning.  
  
Yami walked in and smiled at the sight of his light with his droopy eyes. 'He always looks so cute when he's tired' He thought to himself. "Didn't get enough sleep?"  
  
Yugi shook his head no. "I was up finishing the last of the homework that Mr. Sakuma assigned so I wouldn't have to do it today." He yawned again. 'Maybe I should have just done it in the morning...then I wouldn't be so tired...' He flopped back down on his bed, raising his arm to cover his eyes. /sleep...I need sleep.../  
  
Yami chuckled again when he heard the cute voice his hikkari used when he was tired. {Hai aibou, get some sleep. I'll make breakfast.} He said wile walking out of Yugi's room and down to the kitchen.  
  
/mmmm hmmm..../  
  
Yami was down in the kitchen, he pulled out a carton of eggs and some milk. "Ok...I just have to do what Mr. Motou taught me." He said to himself. He pulled out a bowl and cracked 4 eggs. He then added a bit of milk to them, then he began to beat them with a fork.( A/N: sounds kinda funny ne? lol ) After beating the eggs,(A/N: woot Yami:1 eggs:0 LOL sorry I'm strange sometimes) he continued to cook them. He then proceeded to make bacon.  
  
Yugi woke up to the smell of breakfast. 'Mmmm I wonder what grandpa's making.' Yugi thought. Yugi must have forgotten that his grandpa was out for a week at a convention in the US. He got up from bed and pulled on his green frog slippers, to match his frog PJ's, and walked down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Yami was poking at the toaster. 'Come on give me my bread...' he thought to himself, not noticing Yugi had come in.  
  
"Yami...you made breakfast?" Yugi looked in the pan at the yummy looking scrambled eggs and the bacon on the plate. "They look good!" He said, not noticing Yami continuously hitting the toaster button.  
  
"Stupid thing...it won't return my bread!" The toaster started to let out black smoke. "Aibou...is the toaster suppose to make smoke?" He asked Yugi, who was currently getting a glass of milk to go with his plate of eggs and bacon.  
  
"No...why?" He asked, not turning to look at Yami, who still kept hitting the button.  
  
"Because it is..." He said wile showing the smoking toaster to Yugi who had just sat to start eating.  
  
Yugi choked on a bite of eggs before running to Yami and the toaster. "Yami what happened!?" He grabbed the toaster from him. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yami yelled before running out as fast as he could. He opened the door to see Ryou. "Oh hey Ryou."  
  
"Ohayo Yami-san, is Yugi here?"  
  
"Ye..." Yami didn't get to finish his sentence before said person yelled "YAMI!!! YOU PUT A BAGLE IN THE TOASTER!!! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT TO FIT?! IT'S TWICE THE SIZE OF THE HOLE!!!  
  
Ryou just laughed and Yami pouted as he let Ryou in.  
  
The two walked into the kitchen and Ryou just laughed even more at the site of the other boy. Yugi was in his froggy PJ's and slippers with one hand on his hip and the bagel in the other.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said wile walking over to him and putting the bagel under his nose, shaking it. "What the heck were you thinking?! Now grandpa's gota buy a new toaster!"  
  
Yami just pouted again. "Gomen aibou...I just wanted a toasted bagel!"  
  
Ryou sat in one of the chairs at the table. "Hey at least it's just the toaster...Bakura went to use my hair dryer and he was stupid and turned on the water with it still plugged in. Anyway it gave him a nice little shock"  
  
Ryou laughed as he remembered the look of his yami when he ran in to see if he was ok. He was in a towel on the floor with a dazed expression on his face. His hair stood out on end and it had smoke coming from it.  
  
"What really sucked though was that it is was my only and best hair dryer and he sent it to the shadow realm" Ryou said with a pout.  
  
Yugi and Yami just burst out laughing at the thought of the great tomb robber like that, and then began to eat their breakfast, continuing the conversation on Bakura.  
  
Owari  
  
Ok...soooo it was ok right??? It was my first fic so pweeeeeese be nice k k? Please R/R


End file.
